Story of Revenge
by Matsushima Maiko
Summary: Aspros adalah seorang vampire yang membenci manusia, terutama para hunter yang menghabisi seluruh keluarganya. Karena itu dia bertekad akan menghabisi seluruh hunter yang menghabisi keluarganya beserta keluarga mereka. Namun... di balik semua itu, apakah benar yang dia lihat dan dia rasakan selama ini?


Summary: Aspros adalah seorang vampire yang membenci manusia, terutama para hunter yang menghabisi seluruh keluarganya. Karena itu dia bertekad akan menghabisi seluruh hunter yang menghabisi keluarganya beserta keluarga mereka.

Disclaimed: Seluruh pemain dalam fanfic ini bukanlah milik saya, saya hanya meminjam mereka.

Warning: OOC, AU dan AU!Modern, dan yaoi.

Genre: Fantasy & Supernatural.

Rate: T

Matsushima Maiko mempersembahkan

The Story of Revenge

Chapter 1: Nightmare.

31 Oktober 1880, daerah pinggiran New York

Seorang vampire kecil berambut biru sedang berburu di hutan, menghisap darah binatang-binatang hutan untuk menghapus rasa lapar dan dahaganya. Namun, sebelum dia mendapatkan mangsa, tiba-tiba dia mencium bau sesuatu terbakar dari tepi hutan, dimana rumahnya berada. Vampire kecil itu memiliki firasat buruk, karena itu dia segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat rumahnya telah dilahap api. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia segera menerobos ke dalam rumah.

Dia berlari mencari adik kembarnya "Defteros! Kau di mana?!" tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara rintihan, vampire kecil itu berlari ke sumber suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat tubuh adik kembarnya tertimpa sebuah tiang rumah mereka, dia menghampirinya "Defteros! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa..."

Seorang vampire berusia 7 tahun menatap kakak kembarnya dengan pandangannya yang mulai kabur "As... pros... para hunter... me... mereka..." namun belum sempat vampire cilik itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, matanya telah tertutup duluan. Rupanya Thanatos telah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Def?"

Vampire itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan gemetar, dia menatap tubuh sang adik dengan penuh ketidak percayaan "Def? hei... kau hanya pura – pura kan?" dia mengguncang tubuh yang bersimbar darah itu "Def! Kau hanya bercanda kan?! Ayo buka mata-mu! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Namun percuma, berapa kalipun dia memanggil adiknya, vampire cilik di depannya tidak menjawab, tidak lama kemudian air matanya turun.

"De-"

Lama kelamaan air matanya mengalir deras, seiring dengan teriakannya yang semakin keras. Berkali-kali dia mengguncang bahu sang adik. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah perbuatan yang sia-sia belaka.

Dia menatap ke arah pintu depan rumah mereka dengan penuh amarah, indra pendengarannya yang sangat tajam mampu mendengar suara sekelompok hunter yang sibuk mencari seorang vampire yang masih belum mereka temukan.

Dengan penuh amarah sang vampire cilik berlari sambil mendobrak pintu itu, mengejutkan beberapa hunter dan langsung menyerang mereka. Seorang hunter wanita segera melepaskan tembakan peluru perak kepadanya, namun peluru itu dia tangkap dengan tangan kanannya.

Hunter wanita itu sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera memberi isyarat kepada hunter-hunter yang lain, namun seorang minotaur mengambilnya dan membawanya lari ke hutan. Beberapa hunter mencoba mengejar kedua makhluk itu, namun hunter wanita itu menahannya.

"Biarkan saja..." Seorang pria berambut pirang menatapnya "Tapi vampire itu..." wanita itu tersenyum lembut "Anda terlalu khawatir.", kemudian wanita itu memerintahkan yang lain untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menghapus jejak mereka.

Sementara itu sang minotaur membawa vampire kecil itu ke sebuah gua. Ia melepaskan vampire itu dan berjalan menjauhinya. Aspros menatap minotaur itu dengan marah "Apa-apaan kau?! Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

Minatour itu mendekati seorang pria berambur perak yang mengelus sang monster sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan mencela. "Kalau bukan karena aku masih berbaik hati kau sudah kubiarkan mati di sana."

Vampire kecil itu meraung sambil memukul lantai gua, berulang kali dia memukul lantai gua itu sampai tangannya berdarah. Sementara anak lelaki di depannya menatapnya dengan simpati, tidak lama kemudian dia menepuk pundak Aspros dan menatapnya dengan serius "Itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa,"

Aspros menatapnya dengan marah "Tahu apa kau!? Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan! Jangan berkomentar seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya seperti itu!" Pemuda itu menatap vampire di depannya dengan tidak suka. Kemudian dia mendirikan vampire itu dan sedikit menyikap baju di bagian bahu kanannya "Lihat baik-baik, Aspros."

Mata vampire kecil itu terbelalak saat melihat luka di bahunya, sebuah luka tebasan panjang, dengan bekas terbakar yang sangat besar menghiasi kulit pemuda di depannya. Dia memandang wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dan lukanya bergantian.

Yang dipandang hanya menghela nafas, dia membenarkan bajunya. "Dengarkan aku baik - baik, kau harus kuat. Untuk menjalani hidupmu, mau marah seperti apapun, mau menangis seperti apapun. Keluargamu tidak akan kembali."

"Aku tahu..." anak itu menundukkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian da mengangkat kepalanya "Aku harus kuat..." matanya bersinar dengan penuh dendam dan kebencian "Menjadi kuat dan membalas dendam keluargaku."

~ To Be Continued ~

A/N : Entah kenapa sesekali pengen bikin genre kayak gini, kayaknya seru deh. Masukin OC atau enggak ya? Masukin gak ya? Bingung sendiri.


End file.
